Mr Chicken
by ALiC.P
Summary: Cute, innocent two-shot about a 4-year-old Sesshomaru and some chickens he chases around for different purposes and presents to his daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi audience-peoples!!! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic (****actually I've been verbally reciting my fanfics to friends for a couple of years now, and I've written [on paper] 2 fanfics, so this is my 2****nd**** one)**

**I came up with this little thing last year; told it to a few of my friends and now I'm writing it so that it can be enjoyed by others. My last story "Like That One SixFlags Commercial" apparently went well. Demonic-Otaku said "YOU ARE A GENIUS!" The summary for that story is:** NOT INU/SESS YAOI, it's a totally innocent, funny one-shot about Inu & Sess falling victim to a tiny piece of modern technology w/o them realizing it from Kagome's time. **Come on, read it too.**

**Now this one is about a teeny-weeny Sessy and some chickens. Enjoy! **

• *within asterisks= sound effects* • Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father"

Inu no Taishō is speaking to a man concerning some important General-like things; he brought his little 4-5 year old son, Sesshōmaru, with him. Taishō told Sess to play outside while he worked things out with the mister. The mister had some livestock out back, some of the animals he had were chickens.

Taishō made sure to be near him, so he had his conversation near a door that was adjacent to where Sess was, but he wasn't directly in the doorway, just a little off to the side, to keep an ear on him. As he was discussing some important topics he could hear bawking.

(Let's just say that you are actually **at** the door looking out to where Sess is, to help you imagine the way I intended it to be pictured, 'kay? This is what you see)

A small 4 to 5-year-old Sess, in a white poofy hakama; a top that looks like Jaken's but white with little flower patterns at the collar, left shoulder, sleeves' ends, and at the ends of the cloth that is at the front and back which hangs below his thin, black sash; the ends of the hanging cloth reach a bit pass his knees; the patterns are a very light pink color to go with the red kosode he's wearing underneath which is visible at the collar, through slits in the shoulders, and the slits at the sides; to top it off he has little black boots on and his white hair isn't even pass his shoulders.

First a fat, brown chicken goes running to the left of your view, *bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, ba-bawk!* Its wings flapping like crazy, then a little Sess comes into view, he's running after it, arms stretched in front of him and in a singsong voice, "He-e-re, chicken, chicken, chicken. Come 'e-ee-ere, chicken, chicken, chicken."

He's out of sight now. Then a while later the chicken reappears running to the right of your view, *bawk, bawk, ca-bawwkkk!!* Sess a few steps behind it, "Come on, chicken! Chi-i-c—ke-e-en! Stop ru-u-unni-i-ing, chicken…" There out of view again; they reappear running to the left. Chicken *Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk-awk!* It almost tripped. Sess: "Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken. Come 'ere, chicken, chicken, chicken. Come on already!"

Out of view, within view, running right. *BAWWKKK BAWWWKKKK!!!!* Sess, closer to it, "Chicken!" Out of view, within view, running left. *B-B-BAAWWW-KAAAWWWKKKK!!!!!* Sess behind it, flexing his fingers ready to catch it, so, so close, he can touch the tail feathers! The chicken appears to be slowing down.

Out of view, within view, running right. *BAWWKKKK, BAWWWKKKK!!!* Sess sprinting, then, then, "HAH!" *Grab!* *B-B-BAWWWKKKKK!!!!* *oomph!* *ro-o-ollll* *KAWK!!* *sli-i-ide*

Sess, *pop* right back up. He then holds the chicken above his head in triumph. *TAH-DAH!*

~~A while later, his father finishes his meeting and he goes outside to check on Sess, and to find out what all that noise was about~~

Taishō: "Sesshōmaru? Where are you?" Sess: "Over here, Chichi-ue." He turns to see Sess walk over to him with a big, brown chicken in both arms. Sess stands directly in front of him, the chicken covering the top half of his chest and covering his mouth; his nose barely peeking over the chicken's back; its head is at Sess' right, the tail at his left.

Taishō, *sweatdrop* "Se-ses… shō-ma-ru?" Looking at him with big, round, gold eyes, Sess, "Chichi-ue, can I have Mr. Chicken?" Taishō: "M-mr…. Chic-ken…?" Sess nods, "Uh-huh. Can I have him?"

Taishō, "Um… why do you want it?" Sess looks down at the chicken and thinks for a while, then looks up at his father again, "I wan' 'im 'cause he's fat!" "Uh… o- kay?" "So can I have Mr. Chicken?" *_si-le-e-ence*_ "Fine…" Sess, *hop* "Yay!" Signaling with his right hand, "L-let's go home."

As they walk, Taishō stops, then Sess also stops to look up at him, his chicken squirms *Bawk*

Taishō: "Wait, do you want the chicken because you want to keep him as a pet, or… because you want to eat him?" Sess looks down at his chicken again, thinking, thinking, then he looks up, " 'Cause I wan' to eat 'im!" "Alright. *warm smile* Now, how do you want him: Fried? Cooked over a fire? Or, teriyaki? " Sess, *hop* "Teriyaki!!" "Okay, teriyaki it is." "With lots of sauce too!" "Yes, of course." *Bawk, bawk*

There's another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Chicken-- Part 2

•_Italicized= thinking _•*w/in asterisks= sound effects* • Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father"

Inu no Taishō is speaking to the same man from last time; he brought Sesshōmaru with him again who is still 4-5 years old, and was told to play outside.

Taishō had his conversation near a door that was adjacent to where Sess was, but wasn't directly in the doorway, just a little off to the side, to keep an ear on him. As he was discussing with the man he could hear bawking- - - again.

(Again, imagine this as though you are actually **at** the door looking out to where Sess is, 'kay? This is what you see)

First a large, black chicken goes running to the left of your view, *bawk, bawk, bawk, ba-bawk-awk!* Wings flapping like crazy, then a small 4 to 5-year-old Sess, in the same outfit I described in the previous chapter, comes into view, he's running after it, arms stretched in front of him and in a singsong voice, "He-e-re, chicken, chicken, chicken. Come 'e-ee-ere, chicken, chicken, chicke-e-en."

He's out of sight now. Then a while later the chicken reappears running to the right of your view, *bawk, bawk, Kaa-Kawww!!* Sess a few steps behind it, "Come on, chicken! Come on, stop running chicken…" There out of view again; they reappear running to the left. Chicken *Kaa-Kawww!! Bawk, bawk-awk!* It almost tripped. Sess: "Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken! Come 'ere, chicken, chicken, chicken!"

Out of view. Then they come within view, running right. Sess is sprinting, the black chicken chasing **him**. Sess: "Hey!!" *Rooster call* He looks behind him; the chicken is trying to nip at the back of Sess' shins with its beak, "EEE!! *jumps* Stop that!! Aaahh----" *Bawk. Bawk-bawk!* "Aieee!"

Taishō: "Um, can you excuse me for a moment?" Mister: "Yes, of course, my lord. Is something troubling you?" "I… need to check on my son." He goes over to the door and sees- - -

Out of view. Then within view, running right, but now Sess is chasing the chicken again. *BAWWKKKK, BAWWWKKKK!!!* Sess sprinting, then, then, "HAH!" *Grab!* "Gotcha'!" *B-B-BAWWWKKKKK!!!!* *oomph!* *ro-o-ollll* *KAWK!!* *_sli-i-ide_*

Sess, *pop* right back up. He then holds the chicken above his head in triumph. *TAH-DAH!* "Ha-haa!"

Taishō, *sweatdrop* "Sess… shō-ma-ru?" Mister: "Oh… that's- - - interesting?" Sess turns to look at him. Taishō goes to stand in front of Sess. Sess with big, round, gold eyes, stands directly in front of him, the chicken covering the top half of his chest and covering his mouth; his nose barely peeking over the chicken's back; the head at his right.

"Chichi-ue, can I have Mr. Blacky?" Taishō: "Mr…. Blacky…?" Sess nods, "Uh-huh. Can I have him?"

Taishō- _Why is he so good at this?_ "Why do you want it?" Sess looks down at the chicken and thinks for a while, then looks up at his father again, " 'Cause he's black!" "Um…okay…?" "So can I have Mr. Blacky?" *_si-le-e-ence*_ "Alright…" Sess, *hop* "Yay!" Taishō turns to look at the mister, "Pardon my son, he, he- - -" "Ah, it's fine, it's fine." He looks at Sess, then back to Taishō, "M'lord, it seems your little boy is rather good at catching small creatures. Catching a lively, adult rooster, without harming it is no easy task, believe me, I know." Then he turns back to Sess, "You did a very good job!" Sess' eyes brighten up, "You see-ee, Chichi-ue, I did good!" *hop* Taishō, signaling with his right hand, "Let's go home already."

As they walk, Taishō stops, then Sess also stops to look up at him, his chicken squirms *Bawk*

Taishō: "Wait, what do you want the chicken for this time?" Sess looks down at his chicken again, thinking, thinking, then he looks up, "I wanna keep him!" Taishō- *smile*

~~Later on at the manor in the sky (the one seen when Sess goes to visit his mom about Tenseiga)~~

Taishō is sitting by his mate's side; she at the right, he at the left. They're sitting on the wooden walkway that's elevated a few inches off the ground that's outside of the screen doors (you've seen them before in anime/manga, I just don't know what they're called, but you know what I mean, right?)

Sess'Mom and Taishō's legs are hanging off this walkway, their feet resting on the ground. Sess'Mom's legs are close together, hands on her lap, "He wants to _keep _a **chicken?**"

Taishō has his legs open, legs as in a right angle as they could be, elbows on his knees with his hands dangling inward, "Yes. He - - wants the chicken as a pet." "But, a **chicken?**" "That does appear to be the case…."

Just then, from the left of Taishō, a lil' Sess shows up with Mr. Blacky in his arms. He walks over to his mother and father, then stops in front of them. He's smiling, eyes bright. He shifts the chicken so that it's facing his parents, then stretches his arms forward, chicken still in his little hands. *bawk* Sess: "Okay, Mr. Blacky. This is Chichi-ue and Mama…." He points the chicken toward his father, then he points the chicken to his mother, "Mr. Blacky. Chichi-ue and Mama." He repeats the pointing of the chicken, "Chichi-ue. Mama. Mr. Blacky."

*_sta-a-are* _*bawk* Sess takes a few steps forward. There's a little space between his mother and father. He stands before that space as his parents look on. Sess places the chicken in that space between them, and has it sit so that it's facing Sess. Sess then puts his right hand in his left sleeve and skulks around in there until he finds what he was looking for.

*ting* Sess pulls out a little, round, gold bell attached to a red string. "Ah! Here you go Mr. Blacky." His parents continue to stare. *ting* *bawk* Sess puts the bell and string over the chicken's head. *ting* *bawk?* The chicken moves its head side to side, then to Sess who takes a few steps back to get a better view. His parents stare questioningly.

Sess: "Mr. Blacky, stay here. I'm going to bring Mr. Winter so that you can meet and be friends!" He runs off to his mother's right.

His parents look at the chicken. *bawk* *ting* The chicken gets up *ting* and walks behind Taishō to his left.

Sess'Mom: "He's going to fetch his rabbit so that it and the chicken can be friends." "I…. well - -"

They then here a pair of servants. Servant #1: "Hey, look." Servant #2: "What? What the - -?" "Yeah, it's a chicken." *bawk*

Sess shows up again holding a fairly fat white rabbit that has a blue ribbon tied on its neck, with the bow at the back of the neck. "Huh? Where's Mr. Blacky?" His parents who were looking in the direction of where the chicken ran off to, turn to look at him.

"We can serve that chicken to mi'lord and lady." "Yeah! I'm sure it'll be delicious!" "Well, help me catch it so we can serve it to the chef already!"

Sess: "Aieee! Da-add-y-y! Save Mr. Black-y-y!" Servant #2: "Come here, chicken." "Daddy!!"

Taishō jumps to his feet and rushes over to the servants.

~~This is what happens between him and the servants~~

Taishō snatches the chicken from Servant #1. *Bawk!* *ting, ting* "My lord?" Taishō in a low voice, "What do you think you're doing?" "Trying to catch lunch, sir." "Don't you see that the chicken has a bell around it?" *ting* "Sess-Sesshōmaru is keeping it as a pet." "A-a pet?" "Yes." "Forgive us, master, we didn't think, why would - - ?" "Just keep that bell-thing in mine. And anything that has a ribbon on it is too." He leaves and returns to where his mate and Sess are.

*ting* He places the chicken back to its original location between his mate and himself. *bawk*

Sess: "Thank you, Chichi-ue for saving Mr. Blacky." *bow* Taishō nods.

Sess walks over to the chicken, "Okay Mr. Blacky, this is Mr. Winter!" *bawk* The rabbit twitches its right ear. "Mr. Winter, say hi to Mr. Blacky!"

The rabbit and chicken stare at each other. Taishō stares at them, then looks at his mate who also stares at them, then to her mate. When they stare at each other, they both turn to Sess.

Sess, holding his bunny, is smiling *soft laughter*

D'you like it? Please read "Like That One SixFlags Commercial" too. It's about Sess and Inu (not yaoi)

If you like Bleach, I've also published a very short humor in that, it's called "Chad Tells a Joke"

I intend to publish another story, a one-shot, regarding how Sess and Ah-Un met.

I will also publish a very long story about Sess' past and another long story involving Taishō is his youth.

Watch out for those too!! Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
